


talking to the future

by afearsomecritter (jsaer)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaer/pseuds/afearsomecritter
Summary: In which Din Djarin records a message for an older Grogu.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	talking to the future

**Author's Note:**

> Had emotions and now y'all gotta deal with it. Originally posted to tumblr

\-------

“Hey kid-Grogu, I uh….kriff.”

Whiiiir click

“Hello Grogu, it’s...I mean I hope you know it’s me, I don’t know when you’re gonna watch this but the Jedi said-” a soft rustle of static, gloves over scruff, “What am I _doing_ -”

Whhhhrrrr _click_

“-othing else this’ll prove I’m as terrible a talker as you probably remember me, kid. This is an awful idea why am I- and it’s recording. Of course.”

Whhhiiiir click

“-uess I just talk into this like I talk to you now, huh bud? I mean you’re-you now? are asleep right-”

Whhhrr click

“-the Jedi said the other of your kind he had known had been _nine centuries_ old when he passed. What kind of a lifespan is that, are all Jedi like that? I knew you were special buddy but Dank Ferrick tha-”

Whiiir click

“-udhorn Clan because you picked one up with your powers when it was going to kill me. I’d never seen anything like it. You saved me, you know. Not just with the mudhorn but-”

Whiiiiiir click

“-eat frogs, I still don’t know how you fit them in your stomach cause they’re half your size. Watching the Jedi panic that first time you did that in front of him was the funniest thing I’ve-”

Whiiiiiiiiiir _click_

“-rst living person I ever wanted to see my face. In ou-in my Creed faces are for family only, if that. I thought you weren’t going to see me again and I wanted-well, it turned out okay,” a quiet laugh, “I think I gave that Jedi teacher of yours a fright whe-”

Whiiir c-click

“-ove flying, probably gonna be a hell of a pilot when you’re old enough. Not that that keeps you from trying to reach the controls no-”

Whiiiiiiiiiir click 

“-don’t even know if you’ll remember me, whenever you watch this. That’s okay though. My life’s just gonna be a flicker in yours kid, but I’ll love you for all of it,” a long pause, dark eyes crinkling into a warm smile, “Probably after too, if that Force thing takes Mandalorians. I love you, Grogu.”

_Click._

\-------


End file.
